


The Voice in My Head is the Villain

by Whedonista93



Series: Soul Mate AU [11]
Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awesome Darcy Lewis, F/M, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Rare Pairings, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: It’s just her luck that her soulmate is probably the bad guy.





	The Voice in My Head is the Villain

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Soulmate AU: You can hear your soulmate’s voice in your head. The strength of the connection is variable, but studies have shown that there is less of a filter on both of your thoughts if either of you is in a high stress situation.
> 
> Summary:  
> Darcy hasn’t met her soulmate yet. One day, she gets kidnapped (seems to be par for the course these days, really). Of course, it’s just her luck that her soulmate is the bad guy. The goon watching her is on the phone with the boss man when she realizes she can hear the whole conversation - Side A from the goon on the phone and Side B from inside her head.

Darcy woke up groggy and disoriented. She knew she hadn’t been drinking, so it couldn’t be a hangover. Drugged it was. She gave a subtle tug at her wrists, which were cuffed. Kidnapped. Again. Shit.

She shifted in her seat. At least the chair was padded this time.

  
“I know you’re awake.” The deep voice to her left sounded amused.

  
Darcy opened her eyes. Blurry.

  
“I have your glasses. Promise not to bite me if I come close enough to give them back?” The bastard still sounded amused.

  
“Only ‘cause you’re the most courteous asshole to kidnap me yet.”

  
The blur came close enough to slide her glasses on her face. “This happen to you a lot?”

  
“Unfortunately.” Darcy grumbled.

  
The bastard was smirking. “Inevitable side effect of being the Avenger’s civilian buddy.” He turned and grabbed a bottle off a nearby table.

  
Darcy shook her head. “No way. Not getting drugged again.”

  
Goon laughed. “Still sealed.” He twisted the cap and she heard the snap. “See?”

  
Darcy glared.

  
Goon rolled his eyes and took a swig out of the bottle, swallowed, and opened his mouth to stick his tongue out at her. “Happy?”

  
Darcy rolled her eyes back at him. “Fine.”

  
He tilted the water bottle to her lips, and despite her reservations, Darcy guzzled down about half the bottle before she turned away.  
She waited for the drowsiness, despite the fact that the Goon had drank from the same bottle, but it never came. She groaned.  
Goon smirked.

  
“Okay, points for not drugging me again.”

  
Goon shrugged. “You’re really just leverage. We have no intent to harm you.”

  
“Yeah, about that. Who is we? I’m sure you can understand that I like knowing who’s holding me hostage.”

  
“Hold that thought. Gotta make a call. Let bossman know you’re awake and snarking.”

  
“Quit trying to make me like you!”

  
Goon laughed as he retrieved his phone.

  
“What’s your name anyway?”

  
“What are you calling me in your head?”

  
“Goon.” Darcy answered promptly. “Damn it. Seriously, stop! I am not about that Stokholm shit.”

  
“You can call me Silvanus.”

  
“Romani variant of Silvain. I’m gonna call you Sil. Easier. Brain’s still drug addled.” Darcy hummed thoughtfully. “That narrows the list of suspects.”

  
Sil grinned. “Clever girl. Quick thinking for someone who’s supposed to be drug addled.” He took a few steps away and hit one of the speed dial buttons on his burner phone. “Sir. She’s awake… yes, sir, she’s fine.” He smirked at her. “Mouthy.”

  
_I’d flip you off if I could use my hands._ Darcy thought. She took a deep breath and tried to clear the remaining fog from her mind.

  
“Want me to ask her any questions?” Sil asked.

  
**No. Just keep her comfortable.**

“Are you sure?”

  
**Questioning me?**

  
“No, sir. She could have valuable information, is all I’m saying.”

  
**Most certainly. Very well, but only if you can gain the information without harming her in any way.**

  
Darcy’s head snapped up. “Wait a second.”

  
Sil quirked an eyebrow. “Something I can help you with Miss Lewis?”

  
Darcy ignored him and thought as loudly as she could. _I can hear you, you motherfucker!_

  
Sil got an odd expression on his face. “Sir?”

  
**Cut her loose, now! Take her back to the city and walk away.**

  
Her soulmate’s voice had a dangerous edge, and Sil was clearly whipped enough not to question him any further. “Sir.” He snapped the phone shut and raised both eyebrows at Darcy. “Guess you’re free to go.”

  
Darcy smirked.

  
“You gonna knee me in the balls if I come over there to undo your cuffs?”

  
“Nah.”

  
Sil rolled his eyes as he squatted behind her to unlock her cuffs.

  
Darcy rolled her shoulders and rubbed her wrists. “Not gonna drug me again?”

  
“Not gonna tell me why the hell my boss has me not only letting you go, but taking you back into the city safe and sound?”

  
“Not gonna tell me who your boss is?”

  
“Promise to behave?” Sil offered her a hand up.

  
More curious than anything, Darcy took his hand. “Promise.”

  
Sil loaded her into an armored SUV, front seat and conscious, this time.

  
Darcy quirked an eyebrow. “Not even gonna blindfold me?”

  
Sil scoffed as he hit a button to open a bay door. “If the boss doesn’t burn this place, I will.”

Darcy shrugged. “Fair enough.”

  
“Seatbelt.”

  
“Awh, you do care.”

  
Sil rolled his eyes as Darcy fastened her seatbelt.

  
As it turned out, they were barely outside the city, in - shocker - an old warehouse district. The hour ride spent back to the tower was spent in friendly banter, neither giving anything significant away. Darcy and her soulmate were both pointedly ignoring each other.

  
About three blocks from the tower Darcy punched Sil on the shoulder. “Pull into the parking garage on this block.”

  
“I will take you all the way to the tower.” Sil offered.

  
Darcy smiled at him. “And get handed to the Black Widow for your troubles. And I don't know why, but I don't want that to happen.”

  
“Point.” Sil turned into parking garage.

  
Darcy climbed out of the SUV. “Go. I'll give you about half an hour.” She waved. “Be seeing you, Stockholm.”

  
“Why do I get the feeling you know something I don't?”

  
“I know lots of things you don't. Now shoo.” Darcy slammed the door.

  
True to her word, Darcy waited just over half an hour before stepping out of the parking garage and making eye contact with the nearest camera.

  
* * *

  
“I still don't get why they just let you go.” Clint eyed Darcy suspiciously where she was curled on a couch in the common room, hands curled around a massive cup of coffee.

  
Darcy threw a pillow at him. “Aim the suspicious eyes elsewhere. They were the nicest kidnappers I've had yet. I just managed to turn the situation to my advantage.”

  
Natasha picked up the pillow Darcy had thrown at Clint and hit him over the head with it. “That is what we've been training her for, dumbass.”

  
Clint grumbled a barely coherent apology.

  
Darcy rolled her eyes and turned back to the massive television, where JARVIS was scrolling through data. Everyone looked at her expectantly.

  
She took a deep breath, started reciting song lyrics in the back of her mind - effectively blocking any other thoughts from reaching her soulmate - and then hit the key points. “Goon was Romani. First name Silvanus. Black SUV, armored, but high tech. Wouldn't notice it if you didn't know what to look for. Standard New York plates. Would’ve left the parking garage about half an hour before I did. Warehouse district just south of Brooklyn. The one that got overrun by those oversize gerbils a few months ago. Third warehouse on the left from the main entrance. Work your magic, J. Who's the nicest asshole of the month award go to?”

  
“J?” Tony prompted when the A.I. didn't answer right away.

  
“I have located titles on both the warehouse and the SUV.” JARVIS announced.

  
“ _Aaaanndd_?” Tony drawled.

  
“I had to route through several shell companies.”

  
“JARVIS!” Darcy snapped.

  
“My apologies, Miss Lewis. But… I ran the data and likely scenarios, and I have come to the most logical conclusion for your kidnappers letting you go and for your insistence on the Avengers not pursuing the perpetrators. In light of my conclusion, I am hesitant to share my findings.”

  
“What the hell is he talking about?” Jane grumbled.

  
“JARVIS, please just tell me before I ask Tony to override?” Darcy begged.

  
“Victor von Doom.” JARVIS answered.

“Fuck.” Darcy hesitated. “Know where he is?”

“Miss Lewis…”

“J…”  
“Latveria has a small embassy here in the city.”

  
Darcy stood and paced while everyone stared at her. Then, without warning, she took a leap into the nearest elevator. “Lockdown code: 357!” She ignored the shouts behind her as the Avengers were sealed into the common room. “J, call me a cab?”

  
“It will be waiting by the time you reach the ground floor, Miss Lewis.”

  
“Thank you.”

  
“Are you certain this is wise?”

  
Darcy shrugged. “I know he won't hurt me. That's enough for now.”

  
* * *

  
Darcy stepped out of the cab and marched right up to gate of the Latverian consulate. She had maybe ten more minutes before Tony worked out how to override her lockdown.  
An armed guard on the other side of the gate stared her down. He took in her jeans, boots, sweater, and beanie, then clearly dismissed her as a threat.

  
Darcy stood just outside the gate and crossed her arms. “I'm here to see Victor.”

  
The guard sneered. “Do you have an appointment?”

  
Darcy growled. “You get me Victor or Silvanus right now or I swear to Thor, I will taze you in the balls so hard you won't ever be able to get it up again.”

  
Both guards fingers twitched toward their triggers.

  
Darcy glared at them both and stopped reciting lyrics in the back of her head. She heard glass crash through one of the open windows of the mansion behind the guards. Thirty seconds later, the front door flew open and Silvanus sprinted across the courtyard. He physically shoved his way through the guards to place himself between them and Darcy.

Darcy grinned triumphantly. “Heya Sil.”

  
Sil gaped at her, then laughed. “What was that? Two and half hours? Very impressive.”

  
Darcy shrugged. “Helps to be buddies with the world's best A.I.”

  
“Why are you here?”

  
“You really haven't figured it out yet?”

  
“I figured it out as soon as I got back here.”

  
“Then you know why. You gonna let me in, or do I have to do this the hard way? ‘Cause I'm estimating maybe eight minutes before Tony overrides my lockdown and the Avengers come after me.”

  
“You… nevermind. Yeah, come on. If he's got a problem with it, he can kick my ass later.” Sil waved a hand at the guards and they opened the gate, albeit hesitantly.

  
Darcy gave them a saucy wink as she took Sil’s offered arm and let him lead her up through the door. He closed it behind them and pointed to an open door halfway down the main hall. “As much as I'd love to see this, it's probably safer not to.”

  
Darcy nodded and squeezed his arm once before walking through the door into a brightly lit library with a roaring fire. A tall figure in well-tailored slacks and pale gray button up with dark, slicked back hair stood facing the fire. Darcy absently noted a suit jacket thrown over a nearby wingback.

  
She took a deep breath. “I came here intent on giving you a piece of my mind, but now I really just want a piece of this library.”

  
Victor laughed, sudden, surprised. He turned to face her. His face bore a few scars, but it simply added an edge to his classically handsome features. “You're welcome to all of it.”

  
Darcy moved to stand in front of him. “Why did you target the Avengers?”

  
Victor shrugged. “I was bored. I have no personal quarrel with them. Fighting Richards becomes tedious.”

  
Darcy stared, then doubled over laughing. “That’s probably the only answer you could've given that wouldn't make me slap you.”

  
“Darcy… why are you here?”

  
Darcy straightened and rolled her eyes. “Because you're my soulmate.”

  
Victor shook his head. “It's not an obligation. And if you feel it is… I release you from it. You can do better than me.”

  
Darcy’s smile softened and she reached for one of his hands. “Victor, you seem to forget that I've had you in the back of my head my whole life. I know who you are. I like who you are. So unless you're opposed to me, I'd kinda like to keep you… and this library.”

  
Victor swallowed and squeezed her hand. “Both are yours, as long as you'll have them.”

  
Just as Victor lowered his head to brush his lips against hers, a commotion came from outside the open window.

  
Darcy groaned. “Tony overrode my lockdown like 3 minutes faster than I estimated.”

  
“Lockd- you locked the Avengers in their own tower?” Victor sounded delighted.

  
“Yup.” Darcy confirmed as she marched over to the window and stuck her head outside to yell at the assembled superheros. “I am fine, you morons! Go home!”

  
Darcy slammed the window closed on all the incoherent shouts that came in response. She turned back to Victor and grinned. “Now, where were we?”

  
** *** **

  
“Hey, Lewis! You're on the cover of People!” Tony cackled from the kitchen island. “Everyone wants to know who the future queen of Latveria’s boytoy is.” He held it up for Darcy to see.

Darcy scrunched her nose at the picture on the cover. It was from last week's Coney Island trip. “Me and Sil? Ew.”

Tony shrugged. “That is the trope isn't it? The rich chick and her bodyguard?”

“Again, _eeewwww_. I'll stick with my dictator, thank you very much.”

  
“About that. Does he keep up the whole dictator thing in bed?”

  
“Keep up that line of questioning, and I'll sic my wife on you.” Sil threatened as he entered the kitchen.

  
“Is that supposed to scare me?” Tony scoffed.

  
Darcy laughed. “Definitely. She's a mutant.”

  
Tony hesitated. “What can she do?”

  
Darcy and Sil both just smirked at him.

 

 


End file.
